Lara Got a Job! Sort of
by Docsdesktop
Summary: When Lara gets mixed up in some Finance problems, She needs to get a job to pay Winston, Allister and Zip!


Tomb Raider Legends Fan Fiction #1: Lara Croft Goes to work.

Point of view: 3rd person

Zip, Allister and Winston notice that payday has come, but they don't have their pay.

Zip: Allister, Have you seen Lara, or your paycheck as a matter of fact?

Allister: Lara is in the gym trying to perform some new stunts, and no, my paycheck has not come yet, either.

Zip: Hmm… Do you think that she might be undergoing some financial issues?

Allister: I doubt it… have you noticed where she lives? *browses mansion*

Winston: I BEG to differ, Allister. *Back flashes back to Being at his desk paying Lara's bills.* I did the usual; I signed the electric bill, gas bill, water bill, Private jet bill, and then I got to her credit card bill. She has been buying so many new gadgets, she managed to catch up to the bottom of her money stack. She is, in fact, flat broke.

Zip: She needs to get a job…

***Later at the Gymnasium***

Zip, Allister, and Winston walk into the gym.

Lara: *On the ceiling flipping onto a pole* Yes boys?

Zip: Um… It's Payday.

Lara: Yes, I know, boys, but I really don't have enough money to give you.

Allister: Might I suggest a job?

Lara: A job? I've not heard of one of those before… *jumping over to a ledge* Inform me, please.

Winston: You do work for pay, emphasis on PAY, ma'am. Get a job.

Lara: Yeah, if you're trying to say something just say it! *Jumps down to ground*

Zip: Oh, boy.

***At McDonalds***

Lara: Really, Winston, you drove me to a fast food chain?

Winston: Hey, Lara, This was my first job as well, now, I've already set up your appointment, so might as well go in now.

Lara and Winston get out of the limo and Winston opens the door for her. People start to stare at her.

Lara: *whispers* Why are they staring at you?

Winston: Not me, ma'am, you.

Lara: What? Why?

Winston: It's either the guns strapped to your thighs, or your machine gun straddled to your back!

Lara: Oh, right. Well there's no way I will go anywhere without them. Wait in the car, I will take matters into my own hands.

Winston left the restaurant.

Lara: *pulls guns out of holsters and points the at cashier.* Where is the boss of this facility you run here!?

Cashier: *Scared* Uh… In the back, please don't shoot me!

Lara: *puts guns back* Oh, Thank you! *sniff* what's that smell?

Cashier: I just peed my pants…

Lara: *under her breath* People these days are so strange…

***At Interview***

Lara: Hello, My name is Lara Croft, I am here for the 2:30 interview appointment to work as a cashier, are you Mark?

Mark: That'd be me, please, have a seat at my desk.

Lara: Yes sir, so, what would you like to know? *Gets a little tense*

Mark: What was your previous job?

Lara: *puts a gun on Mark's head* What business is that of yours!?

Mark: *Puts hands up and squeals* I—I just want to know what kind of experiences you have! Don't kill me, please!

Lara: Oh, well I was unemployed.

Mark: *still startled* why don't I um… look at…. Your record… and I will… call you back when I'm done.

Lara: Oh… ok I guess. *under breath* I'll go somewhere else then…

***in limo***

Winston: how'd it go, my Lady?

Lara: Not so good. Let's go home…

Winston: Lady, If I may say something *Clears throat and yells* For all the years I have served you, I've always just taken my paycheck as a thank you for mjy hardships! Because you never say "Oh, Winston, thank you for going the extra mile and scrubbing the pool," or "Winston, you are the best butler I could ever ask for" so now, I have nothing to thank me this week, no paycheck, no thankful woman, no NOTHNG! So you are going to get your butt into gear and get a job to thank me for ALL MY HARD WORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lara *Shocked* Um… well then…. I guess We could try Wal-Mart…

Winston: *takes breath* I'll take you there.

***Wal-mart***

Customer Service Manager: So, you want a job as a CSM? Okay, Ma'am, some one will be right with you! Please have a seat if you wish.

Lara:*sits down*

**Moments go by**

CSM: The manager would like to see you, Lara.

*Surprisingly, everything in the interview went smoothly. No gunshots, either!*

**In limo**

Winston: I'm sorry for yelling.

Lara: It's okay, after all, I need to pay you for all you do, otherwise it's slavery.

Winston: Yes, but I over reacted. How was the interview?

Lara: You are looking at Wal-Mart's newest CSM.

WINSTON: WOOOOOOOO! I'm getting paid! Yes!

Lara: *raises eyebrow* ok then…

**Lara and Winston walk in the door**

Allister: Mine are!

Zip: no, Mine are!

Allister: NO! Mine are!

Lara: What are you two bickering about?

Zip: Lara, are his feet bigger than mine?

Lara: Oh, you two are such a bother!

Allister: Mine are still bigger!

**the next day**

Lara *Just gets out of bed at 6:00 am*

Lara walked down stairs to get ready for work.

**At wal-mart**

Lara: What do I do?

CSM: You just order all the Customer Service Associates! It's not as easy as it sounds, though, because their mistakes are yours. So be careful!

Lara: *In thoughs* So I just eliminate the flaws? Ha! I do this all the time for sport.

CSA: Lara, I need your help to carry these boxes, would you?

Lara: *shoots CSA* No.

CSM: What did you just do?

Lara: It's pretty obvious, I shot her.

CSM: But, why?

Lara *shoots CSM* Get out my face!

Manager: *on intercom* Code black, We have a code black, evacuate the premises immediately!

Lara: Oh my! I wonder who could have caused this. *runs out side*

Manager: *on intercom* A woman by the name of lara Croft is the purpose for this. Security to Exit!

Lara: *runs into limo* Winston, I can't have a job!

Winston: Good thing, because your financial advisor just found out a way to get all of your money back!

Lara: Good, no more jobs for me!


End file.
